total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack
Jack, labeled The "Superhero" is one of sixteen brand new, original characters introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. He competed as a member of the Mutant Maggots and later transferred to the Toxic Turtles, and also became a finalist. Jacksquare.png MMBack.jpg TTBack.jpg Biography Jack had a difficult childhood. His parents fought on a daily basic. He had only one escape: comic books. He loved reading and writing them. They filled his world with meaning. They bestowed the idea upon him that the world always is filled with destructive evil and unmeasurable goodness. What others considered only a story, he takes as a personal philosophy. His favorite is the one he created himself: Super Jack, himself as a super hero. Sometime after his parents divorced, his father ran into some trouble with the mob. Jack knew he had to do something. He decided right then that the only way to help his father is to become Super Jack and rid Toronto of crime. Jack would hide his constume underneath his big fluffy, navy blue jacket. His mother was wary of Jack's father and his involvement with the mob, that she's listen to police radios, which Jack could hear through the thin walls of his apartment. He'd unzip his jacket, pose for a second as "Super Jack", sneak out of his apartment window, crawl down the fire escape, trip and fall on his face an estimated two times, reach the sidewalk, pose again, and run to save the day. A busy day in the life of a hero. But despite his super hero know how, he's not terrific at it. So he signed up for Total Drama to practice his super hero skills. He also would really enjoy the money so he could buy better gadgets. Will Super Jack save the day or will he be defeated by the forces of evil? Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Jack was wary of the competitors when he was on the Mutant Maggot Helicopter, thinking any one of them could be a villain. He assured Rodney that the women were safe and quickly struck up a quick friendship with him. He encouraged his teammates to trust Ella after he discovered her "super power". When the Mutant Maggots won, instead of use the Blanket he received as an award, he turned it into a cape. The first night on the island Jack stood watch over his new friends as his alter ego, Super Jack. He then fell out of a tree, but his spirit wasn't broken. When the mutant rodent appeared Jack found it awesome. He later proceeded to defeat the rat when Super Jack reappeared, but most people knew that Jack and Super Jack were the same person. Jack reappeared claiming to have took a leak, causing Topher to be called a creep again. When the Mutant Maggots won a "feast" Jack was the first person to raid the garbage can. He once again denied being Super Jack. In Teaming with Toxins Jack was guarding the campgrounds with Shawn when he startled Desiree, who had a writers surge, but he did not understand anything she was talking about. He was chosen to be a Grunt. While searching, Super Jack grabbed the tickets that Jasmine, Sugar, and Colton were gonna take from a frog. He cheered when the Maggots where declared second. In Truth, Or Laser Shark he stood up for Topher as Chris made fun of him and unintentionally insulted Chris. He raised Ella spirits when she started to doubt whether helping people was a good idea. He expressed concerns for the Radioactive Rats and the Toxic Turtles after Chris dumped them into the water. He angered many of his teammates when he refused to admit that he liked to dress up as a super hero. He later encouraged Ella to share the Maggots prize with the Radioactive Rats. When Chef was attacked by breakfast in Scaling Walls And Scary Falls Jack tried to save him, but was dragged out by Nicole. Jack was scolded for looking up while the girls were climbing up the cliff and opted to stay on the ground with Ella. They then decided to hunt a mutant frog they dubbed Alfonzo. As Ella sang to her, Super Jack swooped in dubbed him their sidekick (and told a horrible pun). Alfonzo teleported Jack and Ella up to where the Mutant Maggots were falling off Mt. Looming Tragedy. Alfonzo then teleported them all into the clouds above the mountain. Jack somehow changed back into his normal clothes. He late gave Sammy his ice cream because Amy stole hers, and he eventually stole Giselle's ice cream. In Mine Over Splatter Jack nearly hurt his teammates with a pickax before Nicole took it away from him. Jack helped Ella help other teams by leaving his lantern at the entrance. He expressed his anger at money corrupting people. As Jack enters one of the underground tunnels, Giselle, Rodney, Topher, and Desiree join him. He was startled when Jasmine and Shawn broke through the ceiling and his supersuit was destroyed by a rampaging Jasmine. He had a conversation with Topher in the morality of money. Jack tries to go back into mines to save Adam but Giselle prevents him by reminding him of his damaged suit. He votes for Harrison over Ella and he was sad when Ella left. In Ice, Ice, Baby Jack is with Shawn on the roof of the mess hall talking about how Shawn likes Jasmine and how Jasmine can crush things with her thighs. He dubbed their group the "Super Awesome, Spectacular, Amazing, Hardcore, Campers Committee. Jack nearly freezes to death several times during the episode because his winter jacket was still broken and stolen by Giselle. He recommended in honor of Ella they should team up with the Toxic Turtles to defeat the Radioactive Rats. Jack and Nicole run into the Turtle and found Krystal drowning. Jack tells Nicole to save Krystal and runs up to warm her up after she emerges the ice, but she shakes him off. Jack then looked at Max, and Max glared at him and a rivalry was born. During the big snowball fight he was quickly defeated. He thanked Giselle for repairing his jacket and confessed to her that he and Super Jack were the same person and that he is just is having fun. He was shocked and saddened by Shawn's elimination and he offically invited Jasmine to join the S.A.S.A.H.C.C. which they renamed to the Wawanakwa Hardcore Assistance Team. In Finders Creepers Jack was awoken by Jasmine on the roof of the Mess Hall and he proceeds to wake up the other contestants and warn them about the beast. While running though the woods he felt sad because they are losing all their teammates to the giant spider, but Desiree cheered him up. He greets the Toxic Turtles when they ran into them but is conflicted to follow them because they lost Giselle. He later falls into a grease pit after Harrison playfully shoves him and later calls himself a "greaser" like Harrison, who didn't appreciate the joke. He suggested following the other teams and tries befriending Fang. Jack stays back in the cave claiming to pay respects to "Betty" the intern while he really suited up into Super Jack. Super Jack charges into the cave and frees several of the contestants but Sammy drags him away before he can help Jasmine beat the spider. He becomes upset at the thought of Rodney switching team, but was excited for the new blood. Jack surprisingly jumps down from the roof in Backstabbers Ahoy when he heard Desiree say his name, still with Grease on his face. Jack was worried about the tension throughout the episode because of the feud between the two contestants and team leader Harrison, who later pushes him off another thing for the second time in two episodes. After Sammy realized she was acting like Amy Jack comforted her because her other two closest friends were having a private conversation. Jack and Harrison, to their excitement, got to sit out the challenge. He agrees with Giselle and wanted the team to stick together, even though it was falling apart... and proceeded to "jinx" his team causing the Maggots first real loss. He is greatly disappointed to see his good friend Desiree leave. He also protected Sammy from a very angry, and wet, Amy. In The Runaway Model Jack began by mourning Desiree's elimination, however he pushes his feelings deep to protect Wawanakwa with W.H.A.T. He was impressed with Jasmine's and Shawn's map of the island, he was excited to explore the island. Jack is confused when he discovers Amy "crying" about Sammy's attitude. Jack was upset at the discovery of Colton only counting him as half a man. Super Jack then appears to protect Colton after Alfonzo teleported him and a three eyed bear. Naturally he fails miserably and falls into the grease pit yet again. Jack was all for voting off Amy but Sammy convinced him to vote her off. He was Sad, and confused, at his friends departure. In Curse of the Black Hurl Jack and Jasmine were awaken quickly, frightened by cannonballs. He then yells to warn every Maggot. He gloats about his name to "Amy" and spends most of the episodes trying to belittle "Amy". Jack is later saved by Harrison and Colton, he then says it's ironic that he was saved, which led to awkward stares. Sammy later disclosed to Jack alone that she was pretending to be Amy. Jack thought it was brilliant and wanted her to join W.H.A.T. Jack begins A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste trying to make sure Jasmine doesn't freak out because they were about to go underground. He tells her that Amy was Sammy but much to his dismay she didn't believe it. Jack falls into the mine with Jasmine, Sammy, and Max. He does his best to comfort Jasmine, but doesn't seem to work, so in a last ditch effort he suits up. Unfortunately Max then makes a vow to defeat him. He and Max have one of the most anti-climatic fight sequences ever, agreeing in the end to fight again after the have better weapons. He ends the episode celebrating their victory. Jack woke up in Nothing To Sea tied up to the Toxic Turtles raft, blaming "The Purple Menace". He along with his fellow captive Scarlett tried messing with the Turtles by suggesting getting a box of tissues and oven mitts to make super hero gear. He is genuinely scared of Constance's threat, which involved her dove's posteriors... and he forgot about it in less than five minutes. Despite this he forgets again and thinks Sugar died, when she was actually eliminated. He then spends the episode trying to convince Cheyenne to stop hanging with Max, ignoring his problem with what the dove had left him. Cheyenne and Scarlett actually play Jack like a fiddle and convinces him Max is actually a threat to keep both Jack and Max occupied. During the fight with the Octopus Jack is sent flying to Chef, which meant the Mutant Maggots were declared the loser. Cheyenne frees him, and Jack believes she isn't that villainous. Jack has mixed feelings joining the Turtles as their new teammate, especially sadden while saying goodbye to Sammy, but is excited to join them at their reward... until they meet the chef. In Treasure Island Of Doctor McClean Jack and Jasmine officially accepted Sammy as a member of W.H.A.T. and shared a ship tease with Sammy. They looked over there map to figure out who marked it and questioned who could be Player X, instantly blaming Max or Cheyenne, still questioning her alignment. He gets insulted by Chef, but then ignored him listing off worse insults people have given him. Super Jack then appears in the confessional and he runs into his former teammates at the bear cave. He then points out Fang and plans to fight him. Unfortunately he fell into a pit and found the third place treasure chest. Jack was sadden by Constance's elimination claiming to miss her super powers. He then confronts ???????? outside the girls cabin and scares her off. In Trivial Matters Jack woke up strapped to a chair. He really freaked out calling out for Alfonzo. When Chris announces the Trivia Challenge and the song played he declared that that song would be stuck in his head forever. He claimed to be a pro at Total Drama Trivia. He greatly objects to being electrocuted. He spends the episode trying to convince Cheyenne to join the light side. He successfully answered five questions before Alfonzo teleported him to the Radioactive Rats. He and Max then have the worlds most annoying super hero/super villain conversation ever, causing Jasmine to freak out. They then get into a slap fight. He is excited when the Turtles one the challenge. He then meets Scarlett and Cheyenne back at the cabins where Scarlett told them no other alliances, which made Jack questions his alignment with W.H.A.T. In Having A Hill Of A Time Jack agrees to help Sammy with her problem. He nearly revealed his father's occupation, but cut himself off to continue listening to his friends. He is alarmed when he hears that Player X threaten them again, but is excited when he hears that the map was updated. He teases Cheyenne about her relationship with Max. Later Super Jack is walking through the forest on Mount Doomagedon when he hears Sammy crying. She kicks the tree he was in and he tumbles out of tree. He and Max then partake in what was actually was a decent fight until Jack was hit by a coconut in the chess. As Max was about to unmask him dramatically Sammy steps in to save him. He comforts her when she broke down because Max called her like a monster. Jack then returns and tells Cheyenne and Scarlett that Max needs to go down calling him a menace. The Turtles then ride down the cliff rescuing Scarlett's glasses from falling off. He along with sevearl of the contestants were severally injured after the challenge. He was shocked to discovered that it would of been him if the Turtle's had to eliminate someone, but he was a good sport about it. He is heart broken when Sammy was announced to be eliminated, but in overjoyed when Chris returns and eliminates Topher. He celebrates with W.H.A.T. when it was announced that everyone else was safe from elimination. During Grand Chef Auto Jack, Jasmine and Sammy all tried deducing who could be Player X. Jasmine thought it would be a good idea if W.H.A.T. formed an alliance, which terrified Jack because he was already in an alliance with the remaining Turtles Scarlett and Cheyenne. He is horrified to see Amy return to the competition and immediately tried to lighten the mood, only to get slapped in the face. He helps Jasmine protect Sammy, however when Jasmine leaves to help Giselle, Jack gets his butt kicked by Amy. Super Jack tries to be helpful, but nobody needs him and he becomes discouraged. Jack spends a majority of the challenge divided with W.H.A.T. and the Turtles, even resorting to using Alfonzo to help. He discovers Max knows his secret and forms a bigger rivalry with him. Jack was nearly eliminated by Max , but was relieved to learn Max didn't really win. He was upset to discover Coby was leaving, but told him to stay strong. In Quarantine Cuisine Jack tries to make Amy leave Sammy alone, but once again gets floored by Amy, but Sammy thanks him for his attempt. W.H.A.T. calls him out on his secret and he confesses he is Super Jack, but refuses to tell his backstory. He and Leonard bond over secret identity's, Nicole and Jack's crush...Justice. He and Max then ramble about good vs. evil as usually. Jack dominated the challenge, claiming his mom cooked a racoon once. He was absolutely mortified by the return of the Mystery Meat. He was conflicted when they were invading the cabins for things to make Mystery Meat a boyfriend, but in the end he used Harrison's Hairspray. However it turned out to be Zachary's lighter fluid losing him the challenge. He is excited when they successfully vote off Amy. In Arts And HOLY CRAFT! W.H.A.T. discusses Player X again and celebrate being Amy-less. He alludes to his dad not being around often, but decides to remain silent. He then gets into a silent glaring contest with Max, which leads to nothing. He then says why they should and shouldn't hate Chris. He announces that he and everyone else are traumatized by the Art and Craft Monster eating the Duo-Bunny. Super Jack swooped in to save Sammy, Tanner, and Harrison, but he was distracted by Max and was eaten by the monster. He and Max then argue about things before agreeing to talk normal, and are scared by their roommate the Buo-Bunny. They then make a truce and help each other with their evil laugh and super hero catchphrase. They escape from the monster, but Max unmasks Super Jack in front of everyone causing Jack to run in shame. He is very shaken by Jasmine's elimination and vows to avenge on Nicole. Jack starts out Out Of Sight, Out Of Mine with Scarlett as she tried brainwash him into being more upset, trying to make him normal. Jack is very upset during the challenge and at some points considered not competing. He travels with Scarlett during the episode as she continues trying to make him normal. He reveals to her that he purposely made his name obvious so someone back home could learn a lesson. He then proceeds to annoy the crap out of Scarlett by singing in the mines. He discovers than Scarlett has Jasmine's map, and reveals to her that Nicole is Agent X. He was then separated from her when a gopher grabbed him. Jack is revealed to be with Tanner and Sammy, accidently revealing his alliance with Scatlett and Cheyenne, but was forgiven by Sammy. All three run to escape the gopher and escape the mines by using the minecarts. When he discovered Nicole was a secret agent he was excited. He went to save Cheyenne and Max from the cave in with the help of Alfonzo, causing Jack and Max to become frienemies. He is shocked to discover Scarlett is the real evil on the island. He was actually sadden to see Max and Cheyenne leave. In Up, Up, And Away Jack accepts Tanner into W.H.A.T. but doesn't trust him in the slightest. In the confessional he reveals he never expected to get this far. For the challenge Jack was chosin to build a hovercraft. He and Sammy bond over their incredible similarities, but still refuse to say why he became Super Jack. He tries to convince Sammy that Harrison is not a villain but three have a fight. They calm down before it's to late to repair their friendship though. He refuses to let Tanner and Scarlett on his hovercraft, but in the end Sammy makes him. He wants to rescue a uncontrollable Sammy but is forced to fly to the zeppelin. Scarlett reveals her true colors to him and then kicks him out of the zeppelin. Lucily he lands his hovercraft into the water and survived, he also rescued Harrison. He is terrified when Fang shows up, but thanks to Harrison they were saved and Jack made a new friend. In Eat, Puke, And Be Wary Jack acts as the glue that unites everyone against Scarlett, calming them down after they all began fighting. He also wanted to try the redeem Scarlett, but was shot down by the others. He officially announced everyone left minus Scarlett was a new member of W.H.A.T. He tries sending a letter to Scarlett asking her to surrender, he also feeds Fang. For the challenge he was teamed up with Leonard because of their history of delusion. Jack was excited to meet a former contestant, but was sadden when the interns failed. He was unsettled when he heard that people viewed him and Leonard as psychos, but they bond over their weird experiences. Jack and Leonard's dish was Magic Pudding and their presentation had a lot of puns, but they win part 1 of the challenge which lets them be unhandcuffed. They run into Scarlett who offers them real super powers and magic in return for them eliminating Nicole, which they refuse. He loses the challenge and sadly votes out his friend Giselle. Jack begins Tox Box in the washrooms with Sammy, Harrison, and Nicole talking about the game. Later Jack applauds Tanner's entrance as he fell out of the Zeppelin. He still refuses to give up on Scarlett, claiming she may be a tragic villain. He wanted to check if that was the real Scarlett so he went to touch her face, but she hisses at him which scares him. Jack was scared to compete in this challenge but did it so he could win. In Jack's fear he was back home and was confronted by his mom, who begged him to tell her where her husband went all the time. He fled from her terrified. He then proceeded to follow his dream father, who lead him to a wharf, where he learned his father is in an organized crime family. He begs him to quit but he doesn't and kills the other dream man. Sammy gets him out of the dream and gives him immunity, but Jack is crushed by the dream, saying it wasn't just a dream, it was memory. Jack was still shaken by the previous challenge, so when Nicole was eliminated in Hurler's Haven he was even more distraught. He was shocked to learn it was Scarlett who has been marking the underground entrances and knew she was about to monologue. He figures out in the end that she would use the mutants to rule the earth, In The Enchanted Franken Forest Jack is with the remaining members of W.H.A.T. in the Dining hall. He remained depressed from the events in Tox Box. Sammy uses him as a human shield when Scarlett came down from her Zeppelin, and was sad when the challenge began. After everything she has ever done he still offered her a team up in the challenge, but she refused. He travels with Sammy to locate Chris's plant Larry and spends the majority of the time making sure she didn't die, but she also returned the favor. They are the first of the final five to locate Larry in the swamp. Jack tries to grab Larry's flower, but is swallowed. He escapes but is mortified when Sammy was eaten, but luckily she got out. Sammy motivated him, even though it was more directed to Amy. Jack reveals to his friends that his father is in the mafia and the only reason he became a super hero was to cancel out the bad his father did. But revealing his real secret motivated him back into submission, summoning Alfonzo. During the battle with Larry Jack was taken out first and was nearly killed before Leonard saved him. Unfortunately when Scarlett took over Leonard's wizard robe Jack was taken out early. He voted out Leonard if for no other reason but to save himself. In Peace Of Mine Jack talked about their food and the giant octopus that attacked him and the Toxic Turtles back in Nothing To Sea with Sammy and Harrison. He is excited to start the challenge and was the first to jump into the pitfall into the mines. He ran into Scarlett early on and once again tries to give her another chance, but decides to run for it after she told him to give up, unaware that she is leading him to a trap. After a cliche chase he ends up traveling with Harrison and become closer. He is excited that he is actually able to save the world. Harrison and Jack are the separated after Scarlett caused a cave in. He then has a confrontation with Scarlett and asks what her motivation is, and is absolutely shocked to discover all she wants is money and power. Before Jack can ruin the world Sammy warned him that he shouldn't drop the backpack in the toxic waste and prepares to fight Scarlett, but Alice calls her off, meaning Scarlett surrendered. He was sadden to see his best friend Sammy eliminated for cheating and was shocked to discover he had to race Harrison for the final 2. Jack was attacked by the octopus but used Alfonzo to win, which seemed sketchy but Harrison also used a mutant so it was fair. He wished his friend Harrison off and even was given his hairgel. As The Ultimate Showdown began he visited Scarlett, wishing her luck for the finale and telling her to reform. He spent the night in the confessional talking about how he enjoyed his time here. He enjoyed messing with the interns boombox until he was faced with his father via webchat. He was devastated and furious to discover his father had not been watching the entire time, even snapping at Scarlett. Before the challenged began Jack chose him teammates based on his W.H.A.T. teammates. They spent most of the time making sure they looked awesome, even returning to his Super Jack persona. Jack was somehow unphased by the appearance of Scarlett's mecha suit. He was pretty much doomed and surrendered to her when Shawn and Jasmine were captured, but thanks to Constance and Coby stealing Chris's remote. However the remote was destroyed releasing several of the mutants, getting lost in the chaos. He reemerged with Alfonzo on Scarlett's robot, convincing her to help save the other members of the peanut gallery with the super power of friendship. The robot fell apart afterwards leading to him winning Total Drama Revenge of the Island. He said he would donate the money to police academy training families dedicated to racial and ethnic discrimination much to the approval of the other campers. Gallery jackrot_by_mustacheskulls-d8hp01y.png Jackfront.png Jack.png SuperJackStance.jpg JackStance.jpg Jacksmile.png Appearances *Jack, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the third generation of canon contestants. *Jack, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the second generation of original characters. *He has not competed against any other generation. Trivia *He is one of twenty two contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Beth, Nicole, Constance, Jasmine, Rodney, Colton, Scarlett, Tanner, Krystal, Giselle, Coby and Max. *He apparently has read Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, apparently believing that the secret of life is 42. *As seen in Peace Of Mine he may have the ability to acknowledge the forth wall, similar to Deadpool. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Original Characters Category:Toxic Turtles Category:Finalists Category:TDU Contestants